


Marked

by TiberiusCaesar



Category: Free!
Genre: #ez porn ez lyf, #roughdayz, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is pretty much all just pr0n guys, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusCaesar/pseuds/TiberiusCaesar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke arrived home to a sleeping Makoto on the couch, snuggled into a throw. His face was bathed in the afternoon light filtering through sheer, beige curtains, and he wore a relaxed and tranquil expression on his face. His mouth was slightly ajar, with small breaths quietly escaping from it. Sousuke gulped at the sight. He looked beautiful, his eyelashes fluttering as he slept and his chest rising and falling to a steady pace. </p>
<p>But Sousuke knew that he wanted what he couldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Please excuse my shameless porn. This is unpolished and I honestly only wrote this for myself, yet here we are...

Sousuke arrived home to a sleeping Makoto on the couch, snuggled into a throw. His face was bathed in the afternoon light filtering through sheer, beige curtains, and he wore a relaxed and tranquil expression on his face. His mouth was slightly ajar, with small breaths quietly escaping from it. Sousuke gulped at the sight. He looked beautiful, his eyelashes fluttering as he slept and his chest rising and falling to a steady pace. But Sousuke knew that he wanted what he couldn’t have. The fact was that Makoto was afraid of him. Sousuke saw it in the way that he would flinch whenever Sousuke accidentally brushed past him in their hallway, or when he would position his gaze downwards whenever Sousuke so much as looked at him. Taking one last glance, Sousuke walked into the hallway away from Makoto and into his room, feeling the need to release some of his pent up feelings.

It had started innocently enough. Sousuke and Makoto were housemates, brought together by a shared need for accommodation in Tokyo. Neither wanted to risk living with somebody they didn’t know, so Rin had planted the idea in Sousuke’s head. While the two had hardly spoken to each other, Makoto eagerly accepted Sousuke’s proposal.

The problem, of course, was that Sousuke was an Alpha, and Makoto was an Omega.

Sousuke undid his fly and flopped onto his bed, spreading himself out like a starfish and staring vacantly at the ceiling. After fighting the images swirling in his head for a full thirty seconds, he shook his head, frowning. Reaching into his underwear, he pulled out his cock and slowly stroked it to life. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into Makoto’s open mouth in the living room, startling him to consciousness and taking what he wanted. His instincts begged him to do it. Outside of his door and down the hallway, there was a sleeping Omega, all defences down. His mind practically screamed at him to go out there and stake his claim. But deep down, Sousuke knew that he would ruin any chance that he ever had of winning the Omega. He also knew that Makoto trusted that he wouldn’t do anything – mostly. There was a reason why Makoto disappeared to his best friend’s place once a month, but Sousuke thought that any Alpha, let alone his own infatuated self, couldn’t be trusted in the presence of an Omega when they were in Heat.

He let out a sigh as his cock began to harden, running a finger up its underside. He played with his tip, rubbing his finger around it and then moved his hand to grip the base of his cock. He began to move his hand up and down the member, sighing as silently as possible as his thoughts of Makoto solidified. It didn’t take him long after that. Sousuke soon felt the familiar warmth spread throughout his body and with a final groan, he spilled his seed, making sure he milked everything out. 

He always felt horrible after the act. He felt angry at himself for lusting after someone who he didn’t have a chance in hell of ever having. He felt guilty for jacking off to a man who was sleeping obliviously a mere 10 metres away. Sitting up, Sousuke made a dash for the bathroom, hoping Makoto was still asleep, and wouldn’t walk into the hallway to the sight of his come-stained body. Entering the bathroom, Sousuke hoped that a hot shower would calm his thoughts for the time being.

\----------------------------------

The next day, Sousuke arrived home and was immediately assaulted by an incredibly strong scent – the smell of an Omega in Heat. Sousuke’s pupils dilated quickly, and he sucked in as much of the pheromones as he could. Who…?

…Makoto.

Sousuke paused, body and mind torn in half. His body urged him to run to the source and do what he was born to do. His mind ran wild. Why was Makoto home if he was in Heat? Was he in trouble? Oh god, he couldn’t stay in this house. But how long could he stay away for? Maybe he could stay at a hotel for a few days? As he stood glued to the floor next to the front door trying to make his decision, he heard Makoto. 

‘S-Sousuke? Is that you?’

That voice. It was so… _sultry._ Was Makoto trying to kill him?

Sousuke hesitated. ‘Yes… It’s me.’

His voice had also changed, Sousuke realised. It had deepened significantly, and Sousuke coughed afterwards, hoping that it was just something stuck in his throat.

Suddenly, Makoto appeared at the foot of the hallway. Oh… Oh god. Sousuke could tell that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the sheet that he had bunched up in his hand, covering his modesty. Makoto had a deep blush that stained his cheeks, mingled with sweat. But the smell that Sousuke huffed was the worst. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as the musky scent attacked him. His face twisted, a mix of longing and agony, present on his face for Makoto to see. 

Makoto opened his mouth, his swollen lips ready to speak. ‘S-Sousuke… I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I was going to start until tomorrow so I thought I had… more… time…’

Makoto seemed to inhale deeply suddenly. It seemed that he was having his own problems. Sousuke was exuding his own musk, and Makoto inhaled the Alpha’s pheromones like his life depended on it. He stared at Sousuke with an expression that the taller man couldn’t quite decipher.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He had tried so hard for the last eight months, restrained himself more than any Alpha could ever do, but how else could he react to the situation at hand? The man that he longed for was right in front of him, in Heat and only a sheet covering him. There was no possible way he could resist now. His hands fisted, trying to restrain himself as a last ditch effort. Makoto walked towards him, and the scent he gave off got stronger as he got closer. The Omega put his hand on Sousuke’s shoulder.

‘Are y-you okay, Sousuke?’

This… guy. How could he be so oblivious? Couldn’t he see how much this was affecting him? Makoto didn’t have any Alpha friends, so maybe he just didn’t realise how much they were ruled by instinct. Come to think of it, Sousuke didn’t really know any Alphas full stop.

‘Makoto… I-if… if I don’t leave now… I don’t think I’ll be able to… resist. Please… leave me.’

Makoto’s eyes widened, and his blush deepened. But he looked straight at Sousuke, and the Alpha saw that his eyes were dilated.

‘I… I don’t want you to leave.’

Sousuke gulped. Did he hear right? There was no way he said that. But Sousuke’s restraint began to crumble as Makoto bit his lip and looked at Sousuke with what the Alpha almost mistook for longing. Fuck it. Even if he ruined everything he had with Makoto, he didn’t care. He had to have him. He lurched forward, grabbing Makoto’s waist and pulling him forward into his arms. He kissed him aggressively, immediately shoving his tongue into Makoto’s mouth, giving him no time to react. Makoto yelped, not responding to the kiss. Sousuke didn’t care. Now that he’d had a taste, he couldn’t stop. But after a few seconds, Sousuke felt Makoto’s arms snake around his waist, and he began to wrestle Sousuke’s tongue with his own, the sheet around Makoto’s body forgotten and falling onto the floor. He detached his lips from Makoto’s and began nibbling his ear.

‘Makoto… I want you so badly…’

Makoto moaned in reply. ‘Sousuke… I need you, now…’

Without warning, spurred on by Makoto’s words, Sousuke grabbed Makoto and lifted his body onto his shoulder, grabbing his ass for leverage. Makoto yelped.

‘Sousuke, I’m heavy! P-put me down!’

‘You’re fine.’

When Sousuke reached his bedroom, he threw Makoto onto the bed. Looking down, Makoto was on his back, staring at Sousuke with an unreadable expression. He looked so helpless, like he was Sousuke’s for the taking. The Alpha roamed his eyes over his naked body, noting his pink and swollen nipples and his very hard cock. He looked even better than Sousuke imagined him in his dreams. Makoto frowned as he looked up.

‘Is there… something wrong?’

Makoto looked dejected, and Sousuke realised that he had been standing over him staring with a frown for over a minute.

‘You’re perfect. Beyond perfect.’

Makoto blushed at Sousuke’s words, taking on a shy expression. Without a word, Sousuke began to shed his clothes, his cock springing free from the confines of his underwear, red, wet and throbbing. Makoto’s eyes widened as he stared at Sousuke’s manhood. He looked almost scared.

‘We… We don’t have to do this, Makoto. I can… still control myself if you leave now.’ Sousuke winced at his words. He hoped he could control himself.

‘No!’ Makoto covered his mouth at his outburst. ‘I mean… I want this. I want this, Sousuke. I’ve wanted this f-for a long time.’

Makoto bit his lip and raised himself off the bed, advancing on Sousuke. He brushed his hand over the Alpha’s cheek and smiled at him, then got down on his knees. Sousuke’s head rushed as he looked down at the Omega as he took his cock into his mouth. He saw Makoto’s swollen lips spread thin over his dick, fanning outwards and stretching to accommodate the foreign object in his mouth. Sousuke let out a deep groan, raising his head upwards and closing his eyes. After a second, he looked back down to see Makoto continuing to take more of his length into his mouth, staring at Sousuke as he did it. The Alpha’s need to dominate surfaced, and Sousuke bucked his hips forward to get more of his cock into the Omega’s mouth. He could feel Makoto swallow, and Sousuke thought that it might just be the best thing in the world. He groaned loudly, grabbing Makoto’s hair roughly, and began to thrust in and out slowly, testing Makoto’s limits. Makoto didn’t seem fazed, moaning on Sousuke’s cock and obediently taking his length in down his throat. As Sousuke thrust back out, Makoto swirled his tongue over the tip, savouring Sousuke’s taste. Saliva started to pool around Makoto’s mouth, and Sousuke knew he was dangerously close to coming. He pulled out of Makoto’s mouth and hauled Makoto off the floor roughly, pushing him back onto the bed.

‘Raise your legs, Makoto.’

The authoritative tone of the Alpha made Makoto comply immediately, and he presented his hole to Sousuke, holding his own legs up and blushing even harder than he was before. Makoto looked supremely embarrassed. Sousuke gasped at the sight of his hole, already slightly stretched and slick oozing out of it slowly, ready for an Alpha to defile it. He put two fingers into Makoto’s hole, experimentally feeling for Makoto’s spot of pleasure. Makoto whimpered as he did so, and both maintained full eye contact as Sousuke slid his fingers in and out. After a little while, Sousuke removed his fingers and placed them in front of Makoto’s mouth.

‘Suck.’

Makoto complied, sucking his own juices off of Sousuke’s hands. As he licked the last remnants off of Sousuke’s fingers, he appealed to the Alpha.

‘S-Sousuke! I need you now! P-please… I need your… your… cock.’

Sousuke couldn’t believe his ears. Never in a million years would he have expected Makoto to be so… hungry. He leaned and kissed the Omega roughly as Sousuke gave his own cock a few strokes, and then lined his member up with Makoto’s hole. He pulled away from Makoto, rubbing his check affectionately.

‘Are you ready?’

Makoto nodded vigorously, and braced his arms against Sousuke.

The Omega screamed with pleasure as Sousuke’s thick cock plunged into him, encountering little resistance on its journey deep into Makoto’s slicked up hole. Sousuke could feel Makoto’s muscles clench with each thrust of his hips, his throbbing cock aching to go further, deeper and harder. Makoto felt like he was about to burst. As Sousuke’s Alpha cock punched into him, a ring of slick began to slowly drip from his hole, the thick member squeezing and squelching it out of him with each entry and exit. The Omega shrieked, his eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy. Sousuke could see his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed with each thrust. The haze of Makoto’s heat was evident on his body – his muscled torso had pearls of sweat that dripped off his body and onto the bed. His hole continued to drip slick. Sousuke noticed that a small puddle had formed under Makoto’s ass. The amount of slick had been generated by his body to account for Sousuke’s unnaturally large cock. Sousuke felt like he was going to break Makoto with each slide in and out of his red and throbbing dick, but Makoto whimpered pleasurably, spurring Sousuke on. He swelled with pride at the thought that his dick filled his Omega like no other Alpha could, and he continued to stuff him full. Sousuke could feel his knot beginning to swell, and Makoto’s hole began to spurt slick out onto the bed and Sousuke’s inner thighs to account for the added thickness.

‘Fuck, Makoto… You feel so good. I’m… I’m about to…’

Makoto opened his eyes to stare at the Alpha, eyes glazed over with lust and absolute bliss. He nodded vigorously.

‘Sousuke… S-Sousuke… Mark me.’

Sousuke’s eyes widened as Makoto’s words washed over him. Mark him? But that meant... He wanted to, of course, but he could never have imagined that Makoto had wanted to… Forever…

‘Sousuke, please! I-I’m yours!’ Makoto nodded at Sousuke, silently pleading with his eyes. 

Suddenly resolute, Sousuke leant down to kiss Makoto aggressively, his tongue dancing with his mate’s and slipping in and out as Makoto moaned loudly. While he continued to thrust his hips in and out of Makoto, Sousuke gave one last look at Makoto before he descended onto the Omega’s neck and bit hard, biting and sucking the tender skin over and over, tearing the flesh as he performed the deed. Makoto screamed in absolute ecstasy as his pain and pleasure moulded into one feeling and his heat began to reach its peak. Eventually Sousuke tore his teeth off Makoto’s neck and pushed Makoto onto his other side, the Omega’s arms jumping in front of him to steady himself. With Makoto on his hands and knees, Sousuke mounted him and as his knot began to swell rapidly he thrust desperately, one hand around Makoto’s waist to steady himself, and the other pumping Makoto’s throbbing and neglected cock. Sousuke continued to hump the Omega with a furious urgency, groaning with every thrust he made. Makoto cried out again and again as slick shot out of his hole, still trying to account for the enormous knot inside him that was stretching his hole to three, four times the size it was. With a final yelp, Sousuke’s seed exploded into Makoto’s abused hole. Makoto screamed as he reached his own peak, feeling the hot liquid shoot through him and fil him up. His hard cock spurted its own seed all over the Alpha’s hand as Sousuke continued to milk Makoto dry. Makoto’s stomach began to inflate with his new mate’s seed as Sousuke finally began to slow down his thrusts, the knot on his cock preventing him from pulling out.

Sousuke gently moved to lay on his side, cock still within Makoto, and he placed his arms around Makoto’s waist. His lips immediately moved to his neck where he had marked his new mate. He gently sucked on the mark, cleaning up the blood dribbling out of the welt with his mouth. Makoto whimpered contently, stroking Sousuke’s arm around his waist. His other arm reached for his newly acquired mark, stroking it proudly as Sousuke moved his lips to Makoto’s shoulder.

‘Well, this definitely isn’t how I thought today would turn out.’

Makoto laughed at Sousuke’s – his mate’s – words. 

‘I can’t possibly imagine why. This is just an everyday occurrence.’

This time Sousuke laughed his deep rumble, tightening his grip on his new mate. 

‘How did you know? I… I thought you were scared of me, Makoto. I never thought that… you know…’

Makoto frowned as he heard Sousuke’s words.

‘Well, I wouldn’t say I was scared. Intimidated, maybe. But you have that effect on people, especially Omegas like me. I wanted to submit to you, and maybe you mistook that for fright.’

Sousuke nodded into Makoto’s neck as he heard his mate’s words.

‘I can’t believe you’re my mate.’

Makoto suddenly looked worried. ‘Is… Is that okay?’

‘Okay? It’s beyond okay. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life. Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you for?’

Makoto blushed immediately. ‘I think I have an idea.’

Sousuke sat up on his elbow and looked down at Makoto. ‘What? How?’

Makoto smiled sheepishly. ‘I may… have heard you yesterday in your room moaning my name.’

Sousuke winced. 

‘Not that I only thought about it after yesterday! I think I’ve probably been in the same boat as you for just as long.’

The two began to laugh at themselves. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? Sousuke paused suddenly.

‘Wait… Makoto. Are you saying that you meant to stay home today when you knew you were going into Heat?’

Makoto hid his face in Sousuke’s arms. ‘Uh… ‘ He peeked out from the safety of his mate’s arms. ‘Possibly?’ He retreated back into Sousuke’s bicep.

Sousuke stared, dumbfounded.

‘Makoto! You… I would never have expected you to be so… forward.’

Makoto’s head popped up quickly, face burning. ‘Well, it didn’t look like you were going to do anything about it, were you? I can only take so much, Sousuke!’

Sousuke pulled Makoto more tightly into his arms, laughing heartily. ‘I’m glad. I love you, Makoto.’

Makoto gazed at Sousuke dreamily. ‘I love you too, Sousuke.’

The two continued to cuddle until eventually Makoto’s stomach began to lessen and Sousuke’s knot receded. Makoto whimpered as his Alpha pulled out slowly.

‘Let’s have a shower.’

Makoto nodded, following Sousuke into the shower, holding his hand tightly. He could already feel the haze of his Heat beginning to present itself again, and he smiled as he caressed his mark. This was only the beginning of their new life as mates, and Makoto knew that there were many surprises yet to come. No matter what happened, the two would face everything together.


End file.
